Colin
by Escristora
Summary: La vida de Colin en Hogwarts no se limita a seguir a Harry Potter. Durante sus años en el colegio, Colin madura, se enamora, hace amistades e influye, con su buen humor y sus sonrisas, en la gente de su entorno más de lo que él pudiera haber esperado.


_ Este reto participa de la segunda prueba: Pareja extraña en el Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Como no se me ocurría ninguna pareja lo suficientemente extraña o traumática, he tratado de hacer algo nuevo y he intentado jugar con dos parejas. Una correspondida y otra no. ¡Espero que sirva! Además, he intentado jugar con las personas que narran y he intentado darle un enfoque nuevo a Pansy, aunque manteniendo la esencia del personaje. O eso creo. A fin de cuentas, sólo la conocemos por fuera, no sus verdaderas motivaciones. En fin, ¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

**Colin**

* * *

**1992**

Desde que Colin abre los ojos aquella mañana hasta que finalmente se acuesta de nuevo ―rendido tras un día lleno de acontecimientos― tiene que pellizcarse en varias ocasiones para asegurarse de que cuanto ve es real y no un mero producto de su imaginación.

La primera vez que lo hace es nada más despertar. Cuando mira a su alrededor, todavía somnoliento, y se topa con que, debajo de su cama, no hay una litera en la que descansa su hermano pequeño, Denis, con la boca abierta y la almohada repleta de babas. Por el contrario, a su alrededor hay varias camas con compañeros casi desconocidos, roncando entre sábanas doradas y rojas.

La segunda, cuando se encuentra por los pasillos con Harry Potter, el héroe del que tanto ha oído hablar y sobre el que tanto ha leído durante los últimos meses. ¡No puede creer que lo tenga a unos pocos metros de distancia!

La tercera, cuando conoce a una chica con el cabello rubio y ojos soñadores que le habla de nargles, bibblers maravillosos y otras criaturas mágicas que despiertan sus ganas de saber. Algunos dicen que esa tal Luna Lovegood está como una cabra porque se pasa el día hablando de cosas que no existen, pero Colin la cree.

Si de la noche a la mañana había descubierto que la magia existía, ¿por qué no va a creer en la existencia de snorkaks de cuernos arrugados?

* * *

_No sabes qué haces ahí, aguantando un chaparrón, mientras ves ese ridículo partido, cuando tú odias la lluvia y el quidditch. Si por lo menos hubieséis ganado… Pero no. Potter tuvo que convertirse en el héroe del día, una vez más, y capturó la snitch en el último momento dándole la victoria a Gryffindor._

_Sin embargo, no todo fue malo: una bludger fuera de control atacó a Harry Potter durante todo el partido. Y te ha divertido, no lo vas a negar. No todos los días se ve a El-Niño-Que-Vivió luchando por su vida contra una pelota encantada. Probablemente hagáis bromas sobre el tema durante un par de meses. Draco no dejará pasar una oportunidad así de burlarse de Potter y tú no desaprovecharás la posibilidad de unirte a él y ganarte algunas sonrisas._

_Posas la mirada en el centro del campo de quidditch, donde Potter permanece en el suelo rodeado por una multitud de curiosos. Te llama la atención un chico bajito, de pelo castaño y rasgos agradables que fotografía al héroe caído._

_No sabes si está loco o si tiene un sentido del humor un tanto macabro, pero se te hace simpático y sonríes, satisfecha. Ya tienes una anécdota que contarle a Draco._

* * *

**1993**

―¡Eh! ¡Luna!

La joven se da la vuelta, sorprendida, para toparse con que Colin Creevey se acerca a ella a gran velocidad.

―Te he estado buscando por todas partes ―le dice entre soplidos cuando por fin le da alcance―. He pensado que podríamos irnos de excursión ―ríe nerviosamente-. Ya sabes, el año pasado me prometiste que iríamos a buscar bibblers maravillosos, pero como pasó lo que pasó…

―¿Te refieres a que te petrificaron?

Colin da un respingo, estupefacto ante la franqueza con que su amiga habla de ello. Normalmente, la gente evita mencionar el tema siempre que él está presente. Claro que, Luna, con su voz suave y su mirada ausente, no es cualquiera. El chico se aclara la garganta antes de continuar:

―Sí, bueno… ¿Te apetece?

―Claro, pero habrá que ir a primera hora de la mañana. Mi padre dice que son más fáciles de rastrear cuando todavía puedes encontrar agua de rocío en las plantas.

―¿No tienes miedo de Sirius Black? Pensé que tendría que convencerte para hacerlo. La mayoría de las chicas de mi clase no quieren ni acercarse al lago por miedo a toparse con él.

Luna lo mira, con los ojos muy abiertos.

―¿Sabes? Mi padre siempre ha dicho que Black se parece mucho a Stubby Boardman.

―¿A quién?

―Stubby Boardman, el cantante del grupo Los Trasgos. ¿No los conoces?― Añade, sorprendida.

―No, pero podrías hablarme de ellos durante nuestra excursión ―dice Colin, sonriendo.

Luna asiente mientras le devuelve la sonrisa.

* * *

_―__Eres Pansy Parkinson, ¿verdad?_

_Asientes, con una cabezada seca. Delante de ti se encuentra ese chico tan extraño que persigue a Potter por el castillo con una cámara muggle entre sus manos. No sabes qué quiere de ti ni por qué sabe tu nombre, tampoco te importa. Lo único que quieres es que se marche de una vez para que no os vean juntos._

_Pronuncias un rápido __«__tengo que irme__»__ e intentas darte la vuelta, pero Colin te agarra de la túnica y te ves obligada a mirarle a los ojos._

_―__¿Por qué lo han hecho?_

_Deshaces su agarre, furiosa._

_―__¿De qué hablas?_

_―__Malfoy y los demás. Tus amigos. ¿Por qué se han disfrazado de dementores para asustar a Harry? ¿Qué es lo que ganan con eso?_

_Le tiembla el labio inferior de indignación y, aunque has de reconocer que hay cierta valentía en su manera de defender a su héroe y decirte las cosas a la cara, no puedes evitar reírte de él._

_―__¡Es cierto! ¡Olvidaba que tú estás enamorado de Potter! __―__exclamas entre carcajadas._

_Colin te mira, con los labios fruncidos mientras sus ojos echan chispas._

_―__Al menos Harry es una buena persona._

_Te quedas paralizada. ¿Qué sabrá él? ¿Qué importancia tiene lo que diga? ¿Acaso sabe algo de ti, de tu vida?_

_―__Tú no me conoces, no conoces a Draco __―__susurras._

_Pero Colin ya se ha marchado._

* * *

**1994**

―¡Pero me prometiste que me ayudarías con los deberes de Transformaciones!

―Lo siento, Dennis. Intentaré ayudarte, pero este fin de semana hay excursión a Hogsmeade y he quedado con Luna.

Dennis bufa.

―¿Sabes? La gente dice que esa chica está chiflada.

―No sabes de lo que estás hablando –replica Colin, molesto.

Pero Dennis continúa, inmune a la interrupción de su hermano:

―Me han contando cosas. Todos la llaman Lunática Lovegood porque está chalada. Al parecer se pasa el día sola, hablando de cosas que no existen y no tiene amigos. Todos dicen que es rara y que tú no debes estar bien de la cabeza porque te vas con ella… ―la voz va disminuyendo en intensidad, cuando Dennis se percata de que el enfado de Colin aumenta con cada palabra que sale de sus labios.

―Luna no está chiflada, ¿vale? La gente puede decir lo que quiera, pero es una chica estupenda. Y si se molestasen en conocerla lo sabrían.

Dennis se revuelve, incómodo, y dirige la mirada al suelo, mientras murmura una suave disculpa que relaja el semblante de su hermano al instante.

―Escucha, el sábado iré con Luna a Hogsmeade, pero el domingo puedo echarte una mano, enano.

Dennis asiente, satisfecho de no tener que enfrentarse a la montaña de deberes de Transformación él solo. Ya lleva un par de meses en Hogwarts, pero ni él ni sus amigos son unos lumbreras, lo que le está ocasionando más de un problema con la asignatura que imparte la Jefa de su casa.

Antes de que su hermano se marche, Dennis decide preguntar una cosa más.

―Colin, ¿te gusta Luna?

Su hermano se ríe, con las orejas coloradas.

―No digas tonterías, anda.

* * *

_Te sientes una estúpida. Cuando Draco te invitó al baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos, pensaste que finalmente había llegado esa noche mágica que tanto habías anhelado. Estuviste semanas pensando en el vestido que usarías, en el efecto que tu belleza tendría en Draco, en que bailaríais juntos durante toda la noche y que seríais felices para siempre._

_Estúpida._

_Sí, es cierto, las primeras semanas después del baile fueron estupendas. Draco te trató de maravilla, estuvo pendiente de ti y te sentiste, por fin, capaz de todo. Pero aquello no duró y pronto tuviste que volver a tu papel habitual, detrás de Draco, no a su lado. Nunca su igual._

_Por eso estás ahora, aquí, en el lago, tú sola. Quizás debas dejarlo ir. Quizás, como amigos, funcionéis mejor que como pareja._

_Inmersa en tus pensamientos, no te percatas de que alguien se apróxima hasta que es demasiado tarde. Creevey. Mierda. ¿Por qué siempre te ve en tus peores momentos? Te secas las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y esperas a que pase de largo. Pero no lo hace._

_―__¿Estás bien?_

_Su primera pregunta te desarma. Podrías gritarle, increparle que no es asunto suyo, pero no encuentras la voz para hacerlo._

_―__Oye, escucha, sé que esto es raro, pero… __―__el chico se aclara la garganta antes de continuar__―__. Verás, el día del baile obtuve un permiso especial de McGonagall para encargarme de las fotografías y…_

_―__¿Y eso es asunto mío? _  
__

_El rostro de Colin se endurece y algo se remueve en tu interior. A lo mejor no deberías haberle hablado así, pero no sabes qué hace allí, qué quiere. No sois amigos, apenas os conocéis y quieres que se largue y te deje a solas con tus pensamientos. Es humillante que te vea en estas condiciones._

_―__Sí, de hecho, lo es. Hice muchísimas fotos para el nuevo periódico del colegio y muchas se quedaron sin usar, así que decidí dárselas a las personas que aparecen en ellas en lugar de tirarlas a la basura._

_El chico te entrega un sobre y ojeas las fotografías con rapidez. Son diez y cada cual es mejor que la anterior. Te llama la atención especialmente una en la que apareces de perfil, riendo junto a Daphne. Antes de que Creevey se marche, consigues articular un breve agradecimiento:_

_―__Son preciosas._

_Colin sonríe._

_―__No hay de qué._

* * *

**1995**

Desde que Umbridge llegó a Hogwarts, la vida en el colegio ha ido de mal en peor. Las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ―su asignatura favorita hasta este año, aunque no la que mejor se le da― se han convertido en el acontecimiento más tedioso del día.

Ni siquiera tiene la opción de encargarse del periódico del colegio que puso en marcha con tanta ilusión porque el nuevo decreto de Umbridge disolvió todas las asociaciones y no le dieron permiso para ponerlo en marcha de nuevo. Al parecer, escribir sobre la muerte de Cedric Diggory no es lo que la nueva Suma Inquisidora considera periodismo de calidad.

Colin suspira e intenta pensar en positivo: al menos tiene las reuniones secretas del Ejército de Dumbledore. No recuerda si fue él quien avisó a Luna o fue Luna quien lo avisó a él, pero ambos no lo dudaron ni un momento y decidieron apuntarse.

Su amiga lo observa desde a otra punta de la Sala de los Menesteres y le sonríe. Colin no puede evitar pensar que, cada año que pasa, Luna está más guapa que el anterior.

―¡Expelliarmus!

El hechizo le pilla desprevenido y cae al suelo de golpe. Esta vez, Dennis le ha ganado con todas las de la ley. Quizás debería concentrarse en lo que tiene delante, en lugar de pensar en nargles.

* * *

_―__No puedo creer que seas miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial._

_Las manos te sudan. Estáis en mitad de un pasillo y cualquiera puede veros hablando. Supones que en el peor de los casos, podrías convencer a tus compañeros de casa de que estabas discutiendo con un sangresucia, pero eso no servirá si te vuelven a ver con Colin después de esto. Los nervios te atenazan el estómago._

_―__No tengo que darte explicaciones __―__espetas__―__. Soy prefecta de Slytherin y esto me viene bien. Además, mis amigos también creen en esto y…_

_―__¿Tus amigos? ¿Esos imbéciles pretenciosos que temes que te vean hablando conmigo?_

_―__Colin, aquí no –susurras, nerviosa__―__. Por favor._

_―__Estoy harto, Pansy. Sólo somos amigos, no estamos haciendo nada malo._

_―__¿Y qué diría tu héroe si nos viese juntos? ¿Crees que te volvería a dirigir la palabra si supiese que te codeas con una serpiente?_

_Sabes que has dado en el blanco cuando Colin vacila. No puedes creer que a estas alturas siga idolatrando al imbécil de Potter que tan mal le trata, pero vas a aprovechar tu ventaja hasta el final._

_―__¿Y el resto de Gryffindors? Son todos unos malditos prejuiciosos, Colin, y tú lo sabes._

_―__No sabes de lo que estás hablando._

_―__Y luego está esa Lunática Lovegood __―__continúas, saboreando la inminente victoria__―__ ¿Crees que seguiría siendo tu amiga si supiera la verdad?_

_El ambiente cambia en cuanto terminas de pronunciar tus últimas palabras. La mirada de Colin se torna gélida y sabes que te has pasado de la raya._

_―__Luna es mil veces mejor persona que tú __―__escupe Colin, antes de marcharse y dejarte sola._

* * *

**1997**

―Luna, creo que me gustas.

Colin está plantado en el centro de la habitación. Tiene los ojos fijos en un punto de la pared, las orejas rojas y las manos temblorosas. No puede creer que siga estando tan nervioso tras el tercer ensayo.

―¿Qué es eso de «creo que me gustas», hermanito? ¡Si está claro que estás loco por ella! Además, como se lo digas con esa seriedad, seguro que se asusta ―se burla Dennis, entre carcajadas.

Como única respuesta, recibe una almohada en la cabeza.

Colin se sienta en la cama y coloca la cabeza entre las piernas, buscando tranquilizarse. Hace tiempo que intenta decirle a su amiga de la infancia lo que siente por ella, pero desde que Luna participó en la famosa incursión del Ministerio de Magia, no hay manera de estar a solas con ella. Desde luego, se alegra de que por fin haya personas que sepan apreciarla, pero echa de menos sus momentos juntos.

Dennis se acerca hasta su hermano y le pasa un brazo por el hombro amistosamente.

―Creo que lo estás haciendo todo demasiado difícil ―le dice.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Deberías ser más directo y dejarte de tantas historias.

―¿Y tú cómo lo harías, Casanova?

―Le metería la lengua hasta el fondo. Seguro que así le queda claro.

―Dennis, eres un guarro ―responde Colin mientras le sacude una colleja.

* * *

_No habéis hablado desde vuestra pelea del año pasado, pero eso no quita que hayas echado de menos vuestras conversaciones a escondidas o que no hayas pensado en todas las cosas sobre las que discutisteis durante vuestra extraña amistad. Decides acercarte a él tras el funeral de Dumbledore._

_―__Colin... __―__murmuras._

_Él responde a tu llamada te mira._

_―__Colin, yo… Lo siento._

_Él te observa, extrañado._

_―__¿Qué sientes?_

_―__Lo de Dumbledore, lo que ha pasado… Que haya sido Snape… Yo…_

_―__No es culpa tuya, Pansy __―__responde mientras apoya su mano en tu hombro__―__. Tú no lo hiciste._

_―__¡Pero creo en ello! Es decir, creía… No lo sé._

_Estás confusa. La muerte de Dumbledore te apena y, a pesar de que nunca estuviste de acuerdo con él, consideras que su muerte es injusta. Claro que crees en la supremacía de la sangre, pero esto ya no es ningún juego y tienes miedo._

_―__Pansy, tú y yo hemos sido amigos o algo así, ¿no?_

_Asientes en silencio, respondiendo a su pregunta._

_―__Y a pesar de saber que soy hijo de muggles, nunca me has llamado __«__sangresucia__»__. ¿Por qué?_

_No lo sabes. Podrías decirle que es por su amabilidad, por sus ojos castaños, por su sonrisa o por las fotografías tan maravillosas que le ha regalado a lo largo de los años. O podrías decirle que es por todo eso a la vez y por muchas cosas más. No obstante, no lo haces. Ni siquiera le mencionas que, aunque nunca se te haya pasado por la cabeza insultarle de ese modo, sí lo has hecho con muchos otros._

_―__Yo… ¿Crees que podríamos volver a ser amigos?_

_En los labios de Colin se dibuja una sonrisa con un __«__por supuesto__»__ bailando dentro de ella._

* * *

**1998**

Hace meses que Colin no recibe noticias de Luna. Desde principios de curso, cuando se hizo evidente que ninguno de los hermanos Creevey podría ir a Hogwarts sin poner en riesgo su vida, Colin estuvo manteniendo una correspondencia semanal con ella hasta que, de pronto y sin motivo aparente, la comunicación llegó a su fin.

Algunos dirían que es algo habitual y más en tiempos de guerra, pero Colin sabe que no es así. Algo le ha ocurrido a Luna. Ella nunca desaparecería así como así y menos después de lo que ocurrió la última vez que se vieron. Cierra los ojos por un momento y se transporta al pasado.

Rememora cómo, tras arreglar las cosas con Pansy, decidió que si ella era capaz de tragarse su orgullo de serpiente para volver a ser amigos, él podría encontrar el valor necesario para acercarse a Luna y declararse. Se acuerda de haberla encontrado en los jardines, mirando al cielo, en silencio, como una aparición; de haberse situado junto a ella y darle mano. Recuerda que ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y que él besó su frente.

Después de eso, todo se vuelve confuso.

Hubo un «creo que te quiero (cree que lo dije él, pero no está seguro), un suave beso en los labios (fue ella quien se acercó, ¿verdad?), un «tengo que irme ya», un «escríbeme» y otro beso, algo más profundo que el anterior.

Colin suspira.

Cuando toda esta locura termine, él la buscará y tendrán un futuro juntos. No le cabe duda.

* * *

_Los primeros minutos tras abandonar Hogwarts son confusos. Hay personas por todas partes, voces, gritos… Y Colin. ¡Colin! Corres hacia él y te pones a hablar, desesperada, mientras le pones al día de los últimos acontecimientos._

_―__Yo les dije que la solución era fácil. Teníamos a Potter, estaba en el castillo __―__te tiembla la voz__―__. Tan sólo había que entregarlo y…_

_―__¡¿Propusiste que entregaran a Harry a Quien-Tú-Sabes?! __―__exclama, furioso._

_El desprecio patente en la voz de Colin te hiere más de lo que puedes soportar. Si él no lo entiende, nadie lo entenderá. Entre sollozos nerviosos, intentas explicárselo, intentas hacerle comprender que estás asustada, que lo sientes, que tú sólo quieres vivir. Él asiente._

_Finalmente, le tomas de las manos y susurras lo que llevas más de un año intentando acallar:_

_―__Colin, por favor, ven conmigo._

_Y él lo comprende, sabes que lo comprende porque tiene que hacerlo. Su mirada se ablanda y te devuelve el apretón, antes de envolverte en un abrazo. Te sientes en la cúspide de la felicidad, pero tu caída llega con prontitud, cuando él susurra en tu cabeza:_

_―__Hablaremos de esto después de la batalla, Pansy._

_Deshace el abrazo, te mira y se pone rumbo al castillo. Intentas detenerlo, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Con el corazón en un puño y la promesa de volver a verlo tras la batalla, aceptas dejarlo marchar._

_Ojalá hubieras sabido que él nunca iba a regresar._


End file.
